Hey, honey
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy has a problem, other girls would give happiness leaps in her place, but Sandy is afraid of what may happen, and your only hope is SpongeBob. I hope you enjoy , R/R; D


A / N : I have had this idea in my head for days.

Sandy was dropped in bed with a fever, hurts, nausea, she already knew what was happening. She wanted the company from your boyfriend Squidward, but at the same time she found better than he was in a clarinet recital, never did not want what he would do when he found out. Did raise pains, Sandy had already taken every possible painkillers but did your body no longer respond to any of them, she wanted to leave, but she knew it was out of bed would not get back, if she tried to down and take a nap, came the anxieties, if she tried to watch TV, came the headache, to walk ? No way, it was folded of cramps. For a texan girl, who laced bulls, worms, practiced karatê, etc, it was as if he was dying little-the- little, agonizing over that bed.

She could not call Squidward and ask you to came take care of her, he would find out everything as fast as two and two are four. Patrick ? No way, he would try to make tea with some poisonous mushroom that hides in the garden. Pearl… No, she should be doing anything or just would make up something, so take care of others is not the work of teenagers. Sandy never had more to whom to appeal, otherwise your best friend in all the sea, SpongeBob, she did not know if he could stretch it with her, did not know if you would understand or even your secret would be maintained, but by the way, Squidward and the rest of the Bikini Bottom would be knowing about, Sandy picked up the phone next to your bed and dialed from the house of SpongeBob.

- Hello ? - SpongeBob answered.

- Hi SpongeBob, it's Sandy.

- Hey Sandy, all right ? - he asked, sweet as ever.

- Not really, sorry, it's exactly 'cause this I am calling SpongeBob, could ya come to make me company? I am not feeling very well - the squirrel asked.

- Oh, that bad, but you have been to the doctor? You know what you have?

- I don't need a doctor to know what I have SpongeBob - she answered discouraged - but this is not subject to talk on the phone, I prefer to tell you when you get here.

- Don't worry Sandy, I am going to be here faster than you can say 'Atomic Sponge'! - he said, and ran out for the Treedome, almost five minutes later Sandy heard the siren of the entrance warning that someone was coming, so SpongeBob broke into your room wearing doctor costumes with stethoscope and everything.

- All right, lady, open your mouth and say "A" - he said with a popsicle stick of on his hands, Sandy laughed and did what the 'doctor' said - hum, I think the lady has acute squireltyt, we need to operate - he said and took a pair of scissors in your pocket.

- No SpongeBob ! - Sandy said - Are you getting crazy ?

- No - he say and laughed - I am just trying to cheer you up - he picked up and have a few seconds later she be downcast - what you got Sandy? Is it serious?

- It depends on the point of view SpongeBob, maybe if that had come at another time, would be wonderful, but right now, I really do not know.

- I do not understand, you are sick, and it is bad now, but if it was later would be good? - asked SpongeBob completely confused.y

- You do not understand SpongeBob, I am not sick - Sandy said.

- So ?

- SpongeBob, I… - she had to say, she had that for that out.

Sandy cannot do that, was too much for her, without thinking she hugged SpongeBob crying, he, not knowing what to do, he held her back and tried to calm her down, after almost five minutes she calmed down and whispered in his ear what was happening, SpongeBob set perplexed.

- But Sandy, how did this happen? - he asked.

- You know how it happens.

- But you… He don't... You don't...

- SpongeBob, do you think if we… Do you think that it would have happened ? - she answered with a mixture of anger and regret within herself.

- You're alright, but do you know when, more or less…?

- SpongeBob , now you are wanting to know much !

- I'm sorry - she returned to be downcast - and Squidward already know?

- No ! - said Sandy, nervous - he can not know anything SpongeBob, I still do not have the courage to tell…

- But Sandy, you can not hide it from him forever, one hour will be sure you…

- I know, I am looking for the best way to tell, but it seems impossible.

- Why are you so afraid ?

- I do not know how he is going to react, it was all too much fast SpongeBob, we do not even have a year dating, and already… - she breathed deep to calm yourself - I am afraid he will broke up with me…

- Oh Sandy, what nonsense, you make him as happy as I have never seen anyone make - she looked at him with a warning expression in your face - at the good way, of course.

- He never shown interest, of course I never touched the subject but still… What would you do if it was with you?

- Sandy ! - SpongeBob seemed offended - we all know that I could never go through this.

- SpongeBob, do not be stupid ! I mean, what would you do if in my place ? - he stopped to think a little.

- I got it! I would give him a surprise party and when he arrived I would scream 'Squidward you are…'

- Good idea SpongeBob, but under these conditions, I can not do it all alone, will you help me?

- M-me ? - said, flattered.

- Yes, after all, you are the only person who knows about this little secret - they laughed - what do you think of here for three days ?

- It looks perfect, but where is it going to be ?

- In Squindward's house, where else? He told me that you go in and out of his house when you see well, you must know the best place for the decorations and… - they went on to plan still the same siren on the outside of the Treedome sounded, they looked at the window, were Squidward, they spread some magazines quickly and had turned on the TV to cover.

- I finally away from those of untoned, these people think that just need a tool to be musician and… - he sees SpongeBob - no, Sandy, hand me the thermometer, I think I got your flu and I am hallucinating.

- Don't be silly, - Sandy told - he cames to make me company… I had a relapse and i did not want to be alone.

- You should have called me, I could have come to take care of you - Squidward said and sat next to her in bed - well, I think… Thank you for taking care of her SpongeBkb, but I would have to ask you to fix this whole mess.

- Well, if you want to… - the sponge began.

- Out ! - Squidward kicked the neighbor.

- You didn't need to shut him out - Sandy complained.

- If I did not throw him soon he would not go away never, believe me - he get closer, kissed her and embrace her, she knew exactly what he was looking for - well, now we are finally alone, what about… ?

- Squidward, I am really not feeling well, please, leave for another day, okay ? - he sighed and consented, after taking the temperature a dozen times, Sandy insisted so they went to sleep soon because your head is throbbing.

Sandy lay down first and then Squidward, he hugged her tight and she turned her back on him, that anxiety has never failed, and if he was squeezing her would be worse. Even without having eaten anything at dinner, Sandy felt her stomach rummaging, she shrunk yourself on the lip of the bed with her hands on the mouth, she had that to resist, SpongeBob would be taking care of everything for the party where she would tell the 'new' for Squidward, a puke in the wrong time could everything to losing.

The squirrel twisted up nice and tight the belly hoping to aliviate the cramps, in part worked, but what has decreased on the cramps increases in the anxiety, she tried to drown her head on the pillow, look up, go to your happy place, but nothing works, moments later, she felt a bitter taste in the mouth, gastric juice, the acid that she had in her stomach was going up, when Sandy realized she could not avoild what was going, she immediately get up (awaking Squidward in the process) and ran into the bathroom, he followed.

- Sandy ? - he asked about the door of the bathroom, she did force to puke though put anything out, besides, she was crying - What is going on with you, Sandy?

-Apple - she said, sobbing.

-What ?

- Take an apple for me, please - she kept crying - I prefer yacked something solid than just getting forcing - he ran to the kitchen and got the best apple he saw, quickly returned to the bathroom, now, Sandy was leaning up against a wall, with your hands on your face and drying the tears. He kneel next her and delivered the apple that was eaten quickly.

- Sandy, this can not be just a flu, what have you got?

- Seriously, you have no idea? - he shook his head negatively - I have headaches, nausea, vomiting - he still did not seem to know what was the relationship between the symptoms - well, I was hoping that you killed the riddle at the first.

Sandy pulled a calendar behind the door of the bathroom, (she no longer care about his reaction, if she had to wash dirty laundry, she would wash at home) Squidward look and realized, had traces of red in the first week of every month, except that month, finally the chip fell, and pains, nausea, bad humor, mood, vomiting and her period, late, everything was fit.

- Sandy, are you… - he looked at her.

- I am pregnant, Squidward - she said smiling, with tears in your eyes - you will be daddy.

Squidward could not do anything but looking at Sandy, even after the look down on your belly still so small, and softly, put your hand over it, Sandy laughed because your hand was cold, he can not stop smiling.

- So why did not you tell me before? - he asked.

- I was afraid - she answer, and he looked at her - you never told you wanted to have kids, I never saw you play with a child, as a matter of fact, always when have kids around, you just get more upset, plus we do not complete the first year of dating, it was too fast and I… I thought when you knew you would broke up with me.

- Sandy, in all of the shit I have ever heard in my life, and remember what I live alongside SpongeBob and Patrick, this is far the biggest of all - Squidward say and approached - I never think to have kids, but that is the best news that you could give me, haven't you imagine ? You teaching him to fight karate and I teaching him to play the clarinet, and the three of us going to the concert orchestra of the Bikini Bottom, then… - he stopped when realized that Sandy was crying - what was it?

- I never thought you would be an owl-father - she said, he held her tight and she gave him a big kiss, after one or two minutes, Sandy freed him and threw up the apple, at least now the nausea passed.

The couple went to the kitchen for Sandy could eat something, so now she is eating for two, while the food warm in the microwave they argued about the name of the child, the furniture that would buy and how take care of a baby, the last one left Sandy insecure because she never had a way with kids. After the meal they both went upstairs to sleep now, Sandy should get used to the whole Daddy fondling her stomach all the time, but it was really good. The next day, he led her to the Krusty Krab to give all the news.

- Stop fooling around, Mr. Squidward and say what you have to say, I have clients waiting to take me your money - told Mr. Krabs.

- I will be daddy ! - spoke Squidward enthusiasm and hugged Sandy, she did not know what was the stronger feeling inside, the love, proud or happiness.

- But, what about the surprise party, Sandy? - asked SpongeBob, because of what you remembered, Sandy was going to tell him at the party.

- What party ? - the cephalopod asked his girlfriend.

- Oh, I forgot to tell you, yesterday SpongeBob and I was planning a party to give the news to you, but it did not happen as well as we thought.

- Congratulations Squidward - the crab said - hope that he or she be healthy, and you do not have the mood badly of the father - Krabs said and laughed.

- Ha ha - Squidward said, sarcastically - and how it was when your wife was pregnant the Pearl?

- Oh, don't tell me - the crustacean complained - I almost went out of business at that time, Pearl's mother had desires, she just wanted expansive foods, always in the middle of the night, and I had to leave a market for 24 hours for that told me that the baby would be born with food face. Prepare yourself Squidward, Sandy therefore also will have desires, even more being a land creature, she is going to want exotic foods, I feel good that you have good savings - laughed Krabs.

- It is very good that you have touched the subject, Mr. Krabs - said the octopus - you know, now I am family man and got two more mouths to feed, since Sandy going to give her some time on your scientific experiments, and I am going to have to play the things, and according to the rules of the salary job, it is thanks to you give me a raise - Squidward said and rubbed her fingers, Krabs knew that was not going to be cheap.

After the gossip and the wishes of happiness, Squidward bought (with discount) a bigger size bottle of soda, open it like it was champagne of new year, and everybody have offered the baby who was going on, after all, wasn't every day that born a child of a Texan squirrel with an octopus clarinetist.

A / N : I was looking forward to this story, a lot of people does stories and drawings (naughty), both of Bob SpongeBob as of other TV series games, and so on, I decided to post this idea and to approach the subject of the way possible most delicate (like the part that SpongeBob 'asks ' if the couple did not make use of the condom, among other), just between us, I like the idea that in the future, the characters are married and built their families, but for personal reasons of my own person, we prefer not to give continuity to this, the Squandy fans that could have interest can ride chapter 2 for this story, but let me know before, okay? ;)


End file.
